The present invention relates to golf clubs, a method of using golf clubs and to golf training aids and in particular golf training aids for improving a golfers putting stroke and, more particularly, to golf training aids for facilitating correct positioning of a golfers head relative to the golf ball to be struck.
Improvement of a golfer's swing towards a predetermined preferred method is known to improve the directional accuracy and the accuracy of the length of a golf shot. This is particularly so for the putting stroke. However, even though a golfer may be instructed theoretically and practically on how to perform a determined preferred putting stroke, every golfer will perceive these instructions differently and will not be able to experience how a predetermined preferred putting stroke should physically feel.